


Fedele alla Luce

by HoyokuTensho



Category: Yoroiden Samurai Troopers | Ronin Warriors
Genre: Hurt Seiji, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sick Seiji, mention of rape, onesided Anubis/Seiji
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-06 02:33:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15876678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoyokuTensho/pseuds/HoyokuTensho
Summary: "In passato, avrebbe guardato quel corpo esanime come si guarda una succulenta preda, a cui saltare addosso, di cui prendere possesso, fino a straziarlo nelle carni e nello spirito, per carpirne l’essenza. Ora, lo guardava con un languore infinito, fatto di rispetto e, forse, anche di una leggeratenerezzache non avrebbe mai ammesso, perché non avrebbe potuto mai confarsi a lui: Anubis, l’Oscurità."Ambientata tra la fine della serie e il primo OAV. Violenza sessuale menzionata ma non descritta.





	Fedele alla Luce

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta per la **26 prompts challenge** del gruppo **Hurt/Comfort Italia - Fanfiction & Fanart** (qui il [ link](https://www.facebook.com/groups/534054389951425/))  
>   
> Prompt 17/26: #ESPIAZIONE

In principio era solo il nulla. Il buio più totale, né caldo né freddo, e la mancanza di qualsiasi segno di vita, di un movimento, fosse anche un respiro, che muovesse l’aria. Il silenzio assoluto. E tutto sembrava immutabile.

Poi, da quella oscurità opprimente, qualcosa prese forma e mosse un passo e un altro ancora.

Dal nulla, un fumo denso si staccò e plasmò una forma solida, di varia consistenza ma mantenendo la sua coloritura oscura. Un letto a baldacchino color dell’ebano, dalle lucide lenzuola e i guanciali di morbida seta nera. Era tutto quello che serviva, in quel momento.

Non c’era cosa che egli non potesse avere, in quel mondo e da quel mondo, di cui era il dominatore assoluto. Ma questa non era per lui, demone che ormai non trovava riposo: era per il corpo che portava con sé.

Lo aveva bramato da sempre, lo aveva desiderato dalla prima volta che i suoi occhi avevano visto quello splendore, quella potenza. Averlo con sé, introdurlo nel suo mondo tenebroso e non farlo uscire mai più. Renderlo parte dell’oscurità.

Ma la Luce era stata più forte di lui, lo aveva soggiogato e avvinto. Lo aveva risvegliato dal torpore di un tempo che sembrava aver percorso i millenni e gli aveva fatto capire i suoi errori.

In passato, avrebbe guardato quel corpo esanime come si guarda una succulenta preda, a cui saltare addosso, di cui prendere possesso, fino a straziarlo nelle carni e nello spirito, per carpirne l’essenza. Ora, lo guardava con un languore infinito, fatto di rispetto e, forse, anche di una leggera _tenerezza_ che non avrebbe mai ammesso, perché non avrebbe potuto mai confarsi a lui: Anubis, l’Oscurità.

Ma alla sua virtù, sì: l’obbedienza verso chi si rispetta. Era ciò che avevano risvegliato in lui, facendogli ricordare di essere stato tratto in inganno dal Male e di aver rinunciato alla sua natura umana, per una fedeltà mal riposta. Arago, il Signore del Male assoluto, non aveva esitato a rinnegare e rivoltarsi contro i suoi più fedeli servitori, dopo essersi servito di loro per tutti quegli anni. Non poteva essere quello, l’essere a cui poteva votarsi. No, non lo era. Era un altro…

Con tutta la delicatezza di cui era capace, posò il corpo di Seiji Date sulle lenzuola plasmate dal nulla; esse emisero un leggero fruscio morbido, come se fossero fatte di gommapiuma, e sentì il ragazzo emettere un sospiro. Mancava poco e sarebbe rinvenuto.

Avrebbe dovuto spiegargli molte cose.

Ad esempio, che negli ultimi mesi era sempre stato lui a intervenire, ogni volta che si era ritrovato in pericolo: dall’evitargli un semplice incidente all’eliminare l’ultimo spirito malvagio che avrebbe voluto rubargli la vita.

Dopo essere stati nemici per molto tempo, adesso, nell’oscurità, aveva il suo più fedele alleato.

Come l’avrebbe presa?

Probabilmente, non bene. Avevano molte cose in sospeso. Una di queste era imperdonabile.

Era successa prima della definitiva sconfitta di Arago, quando lui ne era ancora il più fedele servitore. L’ordine era stato quello di “prendere in consegna”, non importava come, i Samurai Shu Rei Fuang, Shin Mori e Seiji Date. Nelle battaglie, il Samurai della Luce, il portatore di Korin, era sempre stato il suo “preferito”. Dopotutto, era la sua nemesi. Anche quella volta, aveva cercato la battaglia con lui e tentato di convincerlo a passare al Male.

Ancora una volta, Seiji gli si era negato, lo aveva respinto.

Anubis non aveva più potuto sopportarlo.

Lo aveva rapito e portato nell’oscurità del mondo del Male, come suo prigioniero. Il piano era di offrirlo agli spiriti di Orochi, assieme agli altri due, per indebolirli e far cadere in una trappola il Samurai del Fuoco, Ryo Sanada. A lui non era mai importato come andasse il piano di Orochi: quello che aveva voluto era avere il Samurai della Luce alla sua mercé, impossibilitato a muoversi e reagire, per possederlo con tutta la sua brama. E lo aveva fatto.

Oh, quanto aveva amato quel viso che si piegava in varie smorfie: dolore; disgusto; sofferenza; indignazione. Aveva urlato. Non aveva mai pianto, o invocato pietà o supplicato. Aveva sopportato tutto, con uno spirito che sembrava incrollabile. Persino nel dolore e nell’umiliazione, splendeva.

Lo aveva profanato, nel corpo e nell’anima, ma lo spirito brillava e rifulgeva, come il sole. Come l’astro più luminoso del firmamento. Lo aveva eccitato oltre ogni limite.

Si era innamorato di lui, ammise.

Ma si rendeva conto che quello non era il modo di amare, non poteva averlo con la forza e la violenza. Non sarebbe mai stato degno di lui. Avrebbe avuto molto da farsi perdonare, molto da espiare.

Le sue colpe si erano incise su quel corpo e lui avrebbe dovuto lavarle, a costo di passare l’eternità a farlo.

Il ridondare di una goccia d’acqua, appena caduta al suolo, risuonò all’interno di quello spazio, come l’eco all’interno di una caverna. Una fonte comparve come se fosse sempre stata lì, e il Signore dell’Oscurità plasmò un panno dal buio, affinché se ne bagnasse. Grazie all’Oscurità, non c’era posto che non potesse raggiungere. Con esso, terse una ferita sanguinante sulla spalla del ragazzo biondo, che rispose con una smorfia dolorosa, serrando la mascella e digrignando i denti.

Era bellissimo anche così, con la sua carnagione pallida, la pelle setosa, i lineamenti che sembravano morbide forme scolpite nel marmo, labbra perfette e carnose, da sembrare due spicchi di polposa albicocca. La voce, canto ammaliatore come quello delle sirene e stiletto che ti si conficca nel petto. E gli occhi. Oh, quegli occhi, che avrebbero potuto uccidere con uno sguardo di battaglia o per il suscitamento di profondo languore. Seiji Date era un’opera d’arte fatta direttamente dagli Dei, e nessuno avrebbe mai potuto eguagliarlo. Sarebbe stato perfetto per lui.

Ma quanto sarebbe stato perfetto lui per Seiji?

Probabilmente, era uno sciocco anche solo a chiederselo. Si sentiva uno sciocco semplicemente a pensarlo.

Se, dopo aver riaperto i suoi meravigliosi occhi di ametista, lo avesse scacciato, non avrebbe potuto impedirlo e nemmeno rifiutarlo. Era davvero cambiato e non poteva che dimostrarlo, obbedendo alla sua unica luce.

“Che succede? Dove mi trovo?” fu il mormorio che arrivò alle orecchie del demone con la profonda cicatrice sull’occhio sinistro. Si voltò verso di lui, vedendo che aveva aperto gli occhi, sperando di rassicurarlo.

“La ferita non è profonda, ma hai bisogno di riposo” fu la sua unica risposta.

Seiji riconobbe quella voce e subito si sollevò, allarmato, dal giaciglio.

“Tu?! Cosa stai… Ah!” Si piegò, portando la mano a coprire la spalla, su cui era ben in evidenza un taglio, come se avesse ricevuto un colpo di spada.

Il ragazzo ansimò, colto da sorpresa e allarme. Anubis, per lui, era ancora un nemico.

Il demone gli afferrò subito il braccio, cercando di allontanarlo dalla ferita.

“Bisogna curarla, prima che s’infetti.” Incontrò lo sguardo di Korin e ne rimase ammaliato, come sempre. Sgomento misto ad odio, in quegli occhi trasparenti come il vetro, che gli avevano e gli avrebbero sempre fatto ribollire il sangue. “Tu e i tuoi amici siete stati incauti. Non preoccuparti: loro stanno bene, ma tu avevi bisogno di una cura specifica. Stavi per essere ucciso da una lama molto particolare” disse, fronteggiandolo con un sorrisetto sagace.

“E tu che ne sai?!” ringhiò l’altro, cercando di divincolarsi, ma procurandosi solo un’altra fitta alla spalla.

“Perché quella lama l’ho forgiata io” rivelò Anubis, senza nessuna remora.

“Maledetto! Lo sapevo, stai ancora cercando di ucciderci!” reagì, con sdegno, il giovane spadaccino.

In altri tempi, una reazione così focosa lo avrebbe fatto impazzire di desiderio. Quella volta, non desiderava per nulla al mondo provocarlo. Voleva parlargli e fargli comprendere.

“No. La forgiai quando facevo ancora parte dei Masho, al servizio di Arago. Quando me ne sono andato, qualcuno se ne è appropriato. Immagino, il demone che vi ha attaccati. Era un mio seguace. Ora, non ha più niente a che fare con me.”

La sua voce sembrava calma e profonda. Non stava mentendo.

Anubis non aveva più avuto niente a che fare con il mondo demoniaco, dopo l’ultima battaglia contro Arago? Seiji non riusciva ancora a crederlo. Non riusciva a fidarsi. Non poteva fidarsi.

Sfilò, con un movimento violento, il braccio dalla sua presa, fissandolo ancora con rabbia e odio.

“Non toccarla, o s’infetterà più in fretta” spiegò il demone, con voce sibillina. “In questo momento, l’Oscurità sta percorrendo il tuo corpo, infettandone le cellule e i tessuti; tra breve, arriverà al cuore. E a quel punto…” Si fermò, guardandolo intensamente, quasi si aspettasse che capisse da solo la situazione.

Seiji era rimasto silente, ma fremeva d’indignazione. E così, quello che lo stesso Anubis aveva agognato per molto tempo, lo avrebbe ottenuto uno scagnozzo qualunque: rendere il Samurai della Luce obbediente all’Oscurità.

Mai. Nei suoi occhi, quella parola si leggeva come se la stesse urlando.

“E… tu… aspetterai che questo accada?” chiese, titubante, mentre la voce gli vibrava; non di terrore verso la prospettiva, ma per la rabbia che il pensiero gli provocava. Dopotutto, cosa doveva aspettarsi?

Il Signore dell’Oscurità rimase a fissarlo, silenzioso, per un tempo che sembrò lunghissimo. Sì… sarebbe stato magnifico, guardarlo contorcersi nel dolore, nella sopportazione dell’inevitabile, sentendosi pian piano distruggere, sentendosi mangiare cellula dopo cellula, vedere la luminosità scomparire e, al suo posto, prendere il sopravvento una luce oscura, altrettanto distruttiva. E, magari, avrebbe aumentato il suo dolore e la sua sofferenza, possedendo quel corpo meraviglioso, mentre tramutava la propria essenza, proprio sotto i suoi stessi occhi. Seiji avrebbe dovuto opporsi a lui, oltre che al cambiamento. L’orgoglio che sarebbe emerso, a discapito di tutto quel tormento, sarebbe stato esaltante.

Una volta, quando era uno dei Masho, lo avrebbe fatto. Il sadismo di cui era capace, allora, sembrava un pozzo senza fondo. Ma quell’intento, ormai, non gli apparteneva più.

Abbassò lo sguardo, allontanandolo da quello dell’altro, come ad allontanare da sé il sospetto.

“Ci vorrà un po' di tempo e dovrò farlo poco alla volta, perché il tuo corpo umano possa sopportarne gli effetti collaterali, ma… intendo toglierla dal tuo corpo e riassorbirla, in modo che torni da dove è venuta.”

Il viso di Seiji si riempì di sorpresa. Non se l’era aspettato. Anubis voleva aiutarlo? Questo andava contro ogni logica che avesse formulato, fino ad allora.

Però, non riusciva comunque a credergli e fidarsi.

“Cosa significa? Quali effetti collaterali? Per quanto tempo?”

Il nervosismo non passava: era comunque in un territorio non suo, senza i suoi compagni, e sarebbe stato nelle mani di quello che, fino a poco tempo prima, era il suo peggior nemico.

Chissà cosa stavano facendo i suoi amici. Come se la stavano passando, dopo la sua sparizione? Touma sarebbe riuscito a contenere la preoccupazione e l’agitazione che ciò che era accaduto avrebbe creato? Già immaginava un Ryo fuori di testa, che non sarebbe riuscito a darsi pace finché non lo avesse trovato, uno Shu bellicoso, che avrebbe volentieri spaccato la faccia ad Anubis, e uno Shin che tratteneva in sé sia la rabbia che la preoccupazione. Touma, solo Touma avrebbe capito esattamente cosa fare, come agire, e avrebbe saputo anche controllare la propria emotività, nel sapere che ora si trovava nel territorio di Anubis e… Se lo ricordò allora: solo Touma sapeva cosa gli era successo, quello che Anubis gli aveva fatto in passato. Sarebbe stato difficile, per lui, affrontare la situazione, sapendolo…

“Cosa ne sarà di me, dopo?” domandò, con voce preoccupata. Doveva ammettere di sentirsi spiazzato, come se non potesse dare più nulla per scontato.

“Tornerai a casa… Ora, sdraiati e rilassati. Farà male, ti sentirai debole e il tuo corpo reagirà, ma sarà solo questione di tempo.”

La sua voce era diventata, incredibilmente, calda e rassicurante. E Seiji ebbe quasi l’impulso di credergli.


End file.
